


“Enjoy the show”

by Rillion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Gen, How did Michael get into that suit, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Possession, Post-Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: What happens after 14x09, or: How Michael got into that suit and why they’re still in the same setting in the promo.





	“Enjoy the show”

“Be my guest! Watch Kansas City crumble. The view is extraordinary.”  
Michael smiles with closed lips. Sam and Castiel grit their teeth, unable to say anything. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me for a minute”, the archangel says and walks past the three of them, teasingly slow. “I have some arrangements to make.”  
Shooting all of them a spiteful look, he moves to the door.  
“Enjoy the show.”  
Then, he closes the door behind him. Sam lets out a sharp breath, as if he had been holding it. Jack goes to the door and rattles on it. 

“It’s locked”, he says, angry. Castiel joins him and wanders his hand over the door.  
“It’s sealed with Michael’s power. There is no way for us to open it now.” The angel sighs.  
“What do we do?”, asks Jack.  
“I’m afraid we can’t do anything”, says Castiel, voice drenched in sadness, but still soothing, so that it wouldn’t hit Jack too hard.  
“But we have to do something”, insists Jack and looks over to Sam, who hasn’t left his position yet. One hand is on his face and he stares into the distance. 

“Sam?”, asks the former Nephilim in hopes Sam would come up with something. The Winchester seems to be pulled from his thoughts, because he startles at the voice.  
“I- I don’t know”, he says, flat. “I don’t know.”  
“But we have to find a way to stop this!” Jack doesn’t want to sit around and watch it all happen.  
“I want to, believe me I do, but I just can’t think of anything. The spear is broken, the egg isn’t an option. We don’t have anything left”, reasons Sam and paces through the room, both hands rubbing over his face in deep thought.

Jack wanders to the window front, where the remains of the spear lay in two halves, and takes them. They are burnt out.  
“What do you think happens now?”  
Castiel walks up to him.  
“The hunters will control the situation in the city as good as they can and... we’ll have to look for our next best move.” He moves to lie a hand on Jacks shoulder.  
“What about Dean?”  
Castiel sighs.

“We’ll try everything to get him back. As always”, Sam says from behind. “And this time we make sure Michael is gone for good.”  
“How are we going to do that?” Jack looks at the broken spear in his hand.  
“We’ll find a way”, assures Sam. It’s not entirely convincing, but everyone in the room knows Sam would do anything to save Dean.

“At the moment, all we can do is wait.” Castiel isn’t happy to say these words, but all three of them know it is the truth. It doesn’t make it less frustrating.

 

They startle when the door opens. Micheal enters and the door closes, without him lifting a finger.  
“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable”, he remarks, since the three of them are sitting on the couch. 

“Were your so called ‘arrangements’ a change of wardrobe?”, says Sam, snappy, while arising from his seated position. Castiel and Jack do the same.  
Michael changed Dean’s hunter wardrobe to an old-fashioned suit, skilfully combined. The normally spiked hair is parted on the side and pushed down a little with gel. Dean would hate it. 

Michael smiles amused at Sam’s comment.  
“Your attire is so abysmally, with no class, just like you humans.” The smile doesn’t leave his lips. “This is as close to an appropriate representation as I can get.”  
He straightens his suit and pulls down his suit jacket at the end. It all looks so wrong in their eyes. How Michael moves Dean’s body, how his expressions are, it doesn’t fit.

“It’s all about impression”, continues the archangel. “Who would you pay more respect to?”  
Michael’s finger points at Sam. “Lumberjack?” Then he spreads his arms. “Or businessman?”

“Huh. That may work on your little monsters, but, for me, you just look like a douche”, says Sam. He presses his lips together.  
Michael responds with a huffed laugh.  
“I know you don’t respect me Sam. But you should respect my power. And I know you do.”

He walks to the other end of the room and pours himself a drink. Castiel, Jack and Sam turn, so that Michael stays in their sight.  
“Too bad. I don’t have enough glasses for you. What a shame.”  
He finishes and closes the bottle without looking up even one time. Then he takes a sip and turns to face of what is left of Team Free Will.

“By the way”, he starts, the whiskey sloshing inside the glass, because of the rotating motion of the angels hand, “Your little hunter friends are fighting very bravely down there.”  
He empty’s the glass.  
Sam, Jack, and Castiel’s eyes widen a bit by the mention of the hunters.

“What did you do?”, asks Castiel.  
“Oh I didn’t interfere. I just informed myself about the conditions down there”, says Michael. “I will let the events take their course.”  
“Why? Don’t you want to win?” Sam narrows his eyes.  
Michael laughs and the three of them are starting to get annoyed by the archangels condescending attitude towards them.  
“I have already won”, he says the expression loosing its amusement and shifting to a dangerous undertone.

“Lucifer said the same thing. And we defeated him.” Sam now takes one step forward and is now ahead of Jack and Castiel.  
“I know”, Michael just responds and taps on the side of his head, Dean’s head, with his index finger. “A very painful memory for Dean.”  
Sam swallows.  
“But it’s even more painful for you, isn’t it? Being trapped down there in the cage with my brother and my alter ego.”  
Michael also takes one step forward.  
Sam doesn’t respond. He doesn’t want to approach the subject.

“Let me tell you one thing”, Michael continues. “I am not my brother. Don’t expect me to make his mistakes, because I won’t.”  
Sam can’t look him in the eye. He averts his gaze to the floor, but doesn’t lessen his posture. 

“There are lots of helpful things up here.” Micheal gestures at his head again and walks past the three of them. Castiel, Jack and Sam turn around again.  
“You seem to forget”, the archangel begins, “I know all about you. I know your tricks, I know your options, I know your weapons. I know, because he knows.”  
He makes his way to the door and leaves the empty glass of whiskey on the desk to their left. 

Before he exits, he turns around one more time, folds his hand in front of his stomach and lets his gaze glide over all of them.  
“Castiel, Jack, Sam” His eyes linger on the hunter. “-my.”  
Michael grins mockingly when Sam takes in a sharp breath.  
“Have fun.”  
And the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted that on my tumblr (*cough* rillionous *cough*), but I thought it would fit on here as well.


End file.
